Lionheart
by Bymeha
Summary: Petra, c'était beaucoup de choses. C'était de la vie, un grand cœur, des sourires qui brillaient, de la tendresse là où ses yeux se posaient ; mais Petra, c'était une présence, surtout. Et à présent, il ne restait à Rivaille que de la poussière dorée qui flottait doucement dans l'air, là où ses sourires et son regard ambré illuminaient autrefois la pièce… Rivaille centric, OS.


Hellow ! :3

Hihi, mon premier post sur le fandom de Shingeki, je suis pratiquement aussi contente qu'anxieuse. Le résumé et l'image annoncent la couleur, si vous n'êtes pas avancés au maximum de l'animé de Shingeki et que vous n'aimez pas le spoil, je vous conseille de refermer cette page. Si au contraire vous avez une parfaite idée de ce dont parle ce texte et que vous aimez le Petra/Rivaille en plus d'être doublé d'une âme masochiste, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! C:

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst. Un peu de Romance pour ceux qu'ils veulent bien le voir.

×**Rating :** T.

×**Personnages : **Rivaille, un peu de Petra.

×**Pairing :** Léger Petra/Rivaille.

×**Chronologie :** Post-épisode 22. Inutile de dire que oui, si vous l'avez pas vu, y'aura du spoil (m'enfin j'estime que pour aller chercher des fictions dans un fandom, faut au moins être assez avancé ou aimer le spoil, alors...)

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Quelque chose de triste, je pense. Disons la version piano de_ Vogel im Kafig, For Blue Skies_ de Strays Don't Sleep ?

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**— Lionheart —**

* * *

Il ne reste plus que le silence.

Le silence, il avait apprit à l'apprécier – le calme, la fragrance du thé dans sa gorge, le goût amer contre son palais. Le tintement léger de la tasse lorsqu'il la reposait sur la table, la couleur ambrée du liquide lorsque quelques remous venaient troubler sa surface dans la fine porcelaine, qu'il s'était souvent surpris à admirer. De l'ambre, oui.

Mais l'ambre, il la voyait aussi dans ses yeux, à elle ; calme, silencieuse, souriante, la plupart du temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait à sourire alors que personne ne parlait, pourquoi son regard se faisait rêveur, songeur. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de la regarder elle davantage que la porcelaine, pensif, lui aussi, cloîtré dans son silence calme et serein où les rires et les brimades de ses camarades n'étaient plus qu'une rumeur lointaine ; alors, quoique rarement, ses yeux doux s'ancraient gentiment dans les siens, un peu surpris tout d'abord, puis ravis ensuite, bordés d'un voile de tendresse et souvent accompagnés d'un sourire, discret, honnête, sincère. Peut-être avait-il finit par s'y habituer d'ailleurs, peut-être avait-il aimé ses sourires.

Mais maintenant que tout n'était que silence et vide, maintenant que la seule couleur ambrée qu'il pouvait admirer était celle de son thé, il avait cette étrange sensation de ne plus rien aimer du tout ; et le thé était plus amer, la table plus poussiéreuse, la salle plus morne, plus terne encore. Avec un tic agacé, avachi sur une chaise froide et inconfortable, il venait alors aligner la cuillère argentée à la porcelaine pâle de sa tasse, la replaçait jusqu'au millimètre près pour qu'elle soit placée aussi parfaitement que possible – parce qu'il aimait l'ordre et la propreté, parce qu'il était un peu trop maniaque et qu'elle l'avait déjà dit ; et d'ailleurs, il se rendait compte qu'il ne les lui avait jamais rendus, ses sourires, ses beaux sourires.

Son sourire à lui n'avait jamais été qu'une ligne plate, droite, imperturbable ; et maintenant, voilà que la courbe de ses lèvres semblait vouloir faire des siennes, s'élevant parfois dans l'esquisse d'un sourire pensif, d'autres dans une grimace de douleur – et sans doute souffrait-il pour les deux. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, sourire, lui ; mais ça l'avait jamais gênée, elle.

Il était probablement le plus imparfait de tous les hommes, et pourtant, rien ne l'avait jamais gênée, elle...

* * *

_Ils devaient investir dans ce manoir abandonné, aux abords des murs ; évidemment, les hommes accompagnant le caporal-chef Rivaille n'avaient pas eut ce droit d'échapper à la besogne du nettoyage. Lui se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient, à vrai dire ; il n'aimait pas la poussière et la saleté. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment le blâmer pour ça ? De toute façon, libre à eux de dormir dans une porcherie s'ils en avaient envie, ce n'était tout bonnement pas son choix._

_Les autres s'étaient plains, avaient murmurés des remarques à propos du rôle des soldats ; les siens à lui, ils n'avaient rien dit. Rien en face de lui, en tout cas ; mais elle, elle avait sourit._

_Elle avait sourit._

_Il était entrain de finir de chasser la poussière du rebord d'une fenêtre lorsque l'entente d'un rire l'avait interpelé ; et il s'était alors arrêté, juste comme ça, figé, paralysé – hypnotisé, quelque part._

_Pour son rire._

_Son regard sombre et curieux s'était posé sur elle, silencieusement, tandis que le haut des pommettes de la jeune femme se colorait progressivement, son regard amusé croisant le sien ; et il n'avait pas compris – il n'aurait sûrement jamais compris –, alors il lui avait posé une question, silencieuse, d'abord, à laquelle elle avait répondu tout aussi silencieusement par un sourire aux allures tendres. Ça avait toujours été un peu comme ça, entre eux ; des questions muettes et des réponses silencieuses, un discret mouvement de tête, un sourire amusé, de la compassion – trop de compassion – dans son regard ambré, la façon dont elle avait réussi à le décrypter malgré le masque qu'il affichait. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, peut-être, quelque chose à laquelle il s'était habitué, sûrement._

_Sûrement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Petra ? »_

_Son prénom avait une sonorité familière dans sa bouche, s'articulait et se prononçait avec une facilité déconcertante, un peu comme si elle avait toujours été là ; et il avait remarqué que ses yeux brillaient toujours un peu plus quand il l'appelait par son prénom et que les syllabes se détachaient une à une sur le bout de sa langue à l'amertume familière du thé, quand son regard calme se posait sur elle et laissait entrevoir un Rivaille suffisamment intéressé._

_Ses yeux trop tendres s'accordant avec ses cheveux trop doux, elle avait sourit comme pour s'excuser, encore – et sûrement était-ce le cas, sûrement était-ce le sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui adresser en guise d'excuse silencieuse – avant de jouer des intonations de sa voix encore jeune – trop jeune – pour répondre :_

_« Rien, caporal. Je me disais simplement que vous étiez en fait différent de ce que vous donnez l'impression d'être._

_— C'est à dire ? »_

_Oh, qu'il était froid, Rivaille ; pourtant, est-ce que ça avait empêché Petra de sourire ? Elle ne s'était pas froissée, ne s'était pas renfrognée ; et, l'espace d'un instant, la poussière flottante s'était faite dorée, illuminée par ce regard qui avait sût transpercer sa défense pour atteindre son cœur de lion._

_« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Rivaille. »_

_En plein cœur._

_Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait appelé comme ça ; et il aurait pût comprendre, il pouvait désormais comprendre, pourquoi ses yeux brillaient tant lorsque sa voix se glissait à travers ses lèvres pour appeler son prénom. Ça avait été la dernière fois._

_Et il ne s'en était probablement jamais remis._

* * *

La poussière est partout ; et il déteste ça. Il déteste cette foutue poussière, il déteste cette putain de saleté, il déteste cette odeur un peu triste et pleine de souvenirs – trop pleine de souvenirs. La cuillère est mal alignée, la tasse de porcelaine s'est fêlée – et il ne reste que le silence et le vide, cette poussière dorée qu'il déteste, les voix dans sa tête, poussière poussières.

Ce qui faisait la gaité et la lumière s'en était allé ; et il l'aurait souhaitée ailleurs, il l'aurait souhaitée loin de lui, peut-être même regrettait-il de les avoir choisis eux, de l'avoir choisi elle – parce que vraiment, comment pouvait-on sourire si facilement après avoir vu autant de ces choses si sombres, comment pouvait-on briller après avoir été si souvent souillée ? Elle avait toujours été là, elle ; juste du silence, juste un sourire, juste une présence. Est-ce qu'il l'avait deviné rien qu'en la voyant, est-ce qu'il s'était douté des conséquences de ce choix là, le jour où il l'avait choisie parmi tant d'autres pour faire partie de son équipe à lui ?

Le thé est amer sur sa langue, trop chaud dans sa gorge ; et il y ressent comme un goût de cendres, un peu de poussière de ce qui avait un jour été, un peu de sel qui veut s'échapper de ses yeux – et il lui avait jamais rendu ses sourires, il lui avait jamais rendu ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pût leur donner.

* * *

_Le silence, le thé, la tranquillité et la propreté de ses appartements. Une lampe et de la lumière, un peu, un peu d'air, peut-être ; et, soudain, quelques coups frappés à sa porte, l'écho se répercutant contre les murs, la tranquillité laissée au profit de la curiosité._

_Rivaille avait soupiré, un peu trop longuement peut-être ; il rentrait tout juste d'une expédition presque aussi foireuse que les précédentes et était exténué, alors qui pouvait bien vouloir le déranger à cette heure-ci ? Qu'Hansie s'ose à venir lui demander quelque chose, et elle allait voir ce qu'il pensait de ses foutues-_

_La fatigue sur ses traits s'était estompée aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte ; et le regard doux et innocent qu'on lui adressait avait fini de disperser au loin toutes ses pensées._

_« Bonsoir, Caporal. »_

_Il n'avait pas répondu ; même avec le peu de luminosité ambiante, il l'avait reconnue. De grands yeux aux contours mordorés, des cheveux blonds, un peu cuivrés – et une voix bien plus douce que celle d'Hansie, d'ailleurs. Petra Ral, nouveau membre de son équipe spéciale ; soldat discipliné, excellente en équipe, jeune et prometteuse – mais la pièce manquante qu'il manquait à son équipe pour qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible, surtout._

_Pour qu'elle soit parfaite._

_Disciplinée, la jeune femme s'était inclinée avant de présenter devant elle ce qu'il avait identifié comme un récipient de métal, visiblement propre. Quant à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait..._

_« On m'a dit que vous dormiez peu, avait-elle déclaré d'un ton si officiel qu'il en aurait presque sourit – presque, seulement. Je vous ai apporté du café. »_

_Rivaille n'avait rien dit ; les sourcils à peine froncés, il s'était contenté de l'examiner à travers la semi-pénombre tout en humant l'arôme de ce qu'il reconnut effectivement comme du café, avant de s'effacer légèrement. Si elle était venue jusqu'ici, il pouvait bien lui offrir un peu de son hospitalité..._

_Parce qu'après tout, n'était-elle pas bel et bien une de ses pièces parfaites ?_

_« Entre. »_

_Ses mains toujours crispées autour de ce qu'elle avait apporté, la jeune femme lui avait laissé le temps d'apercevoir la surprise teinter son regard et colorer ses pommettes ; mais il n'avait rien dit non plus, Rivaille, préférant garder cette image qu'il avait eut de Petra pour lui._

_Alors, seulement, elle avait sourit._

* * *

Sous son regard sombre et bordé d'écume, elle danse. Imperceptiblement, ses pupilles salées laissent entrevoir la surprise qu'il masque, ses lèvres amères se pincent après s'être entrouvertes – elle danse, elle danse. Elle voltige entre les rayons du soleil, sa silhouette minutieusement découpée dans la lumière ; sa peau est pâle, un peu, ses cheveux sont des rayons de miel, ses grands yeux des perles d'ambre délicieusement taillées – et ses sourires, des diamants ? Le sel brule un peu plus ses yeux, les souligne d'un mince filet d'eau ; son rire résonne, ses pas se précipitent, sa robe de poussière ondule à chaque mouvement – et qu'elle est belle Petra, un peu frivole peut-être, un peu fragile comme ça...

* * *

_Il coupe._

_Il a toujours été minutieux, Rivaille ; pourtant, cette fois-ci, ses mains tremblent un peu, alors qu'il découpe avec soin le blason du bataillon d'exploration, les ailes de la liberté placée contre son cœur à jamais silencieux. Sous ses mains tremblantes, ce qu'il reste de chaleur s'étiole doucement dans l'air, tandis que la rigidité s'empare de son corps fragile et brisé._

_Et il coupe._

_Chaque fibre de tissu tranché n'est qu'un souvenir de plus qu'il se promet de garder. Et il ne sourit pas, il ne pleure pas non plus ; son cœur frémissant est trop habitué à ce mélange insipide de vide et de désespoir pour qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il est vide – juste vide, juste trop vide. Il ne peux pas pleurer pour ses amis, il ne peux pas être rassuré parce que d'autres sont en vie – vide. La cruauté de ce monde était-elle sans limite ? Ses mains tremblent un peu plus et la douleur transperce sa blessure alors qu'il soupire._

_Et il coupe._

_Il s'était déjà demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir après la mort, Rivaille ; et à chaque fois, avec un soupir qui se perdait dans la brise ou qui troublait la régularité de la surface miroitante et ambrée de son thé, il se disait juste que ça ne servait à rien de se poser la question, qu'il n'y avait sûrement rien après et qu'arriver vivant jusque là était déjà bien suffisant – mais, et maintenant ? Après tout, il y en avait au moins une qui méritait de devenir un ange et de s'envoler sans douleur, grâce à ces ailes qu'elle avait porté avec tant de fierté..._

**« Et toi, Petra, auras-tu ta place au Paradis ? »**

_Alors il coupe, il coupe. Quelque chose vacille dans sa poitrine, quelque chose sur le point de tomber lors d'une chute aussi terrifiante qu'interminable et de se briser, se fracasser – et elle, et eux, avaient-ils souffert, avaient-ils eut peur, si loin de lui ? Lui auraient-ils demandé une faveur s'il avait été là, auraient-ils été moins effrayés s'ils avaient été dans ses bras ?_

_Le blason repose enfin dans sa main, tiède au toucher, synonyme de tant de souvenirs et de cruauté ; alors il le porte à son visage, inspire et ferme les yeux, peut-être un peu moins vide, peut-être un peu triste, aussi. Il sait que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il sentira un semblant de son parfum à elle, si pur dans un monde si cruel – et maintenant qu'il y pense, maintenant qu'il écarte doucement le drap qui recouvre son corps pour voir son visage, il se dit qu'il n'a jamais compris au fond, qu'elle était sûrement celle qui avait le moins sa place dans un monde aussi sombre que celui-là._

_Et pour une fois, il eut un semblant d'espoir que quelque part, il existe un endroit plus beau qu'ici pour les gens comme elle._

_Il soupire ; il ne tremble plus, ou juste un peu. Dans un geste las, presque doux, il retire un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche et l'approche lentement de son corps à elle, y efface le sang qui souille son visage d'ange, la rend de nouveau parfaite et lui redonne un peu de sa pureté. Il a toujours détesté la saleté, après tout – mais n'y avait-il vraiment que ça ? Le dos de sa main vient effleurer une dernière fois sa joue figée, son pouce s'attarde sur ses lèvres sèches et les clôt avec tendresse ; et comme ça, atteindra-t-elle plus vite le Paradis ?_

_« Désolé de ne pas avoir été là... »_

_Son regard s'attarde sur la jeune femme et se pose avec lenteur et mélancolie sur les autres cadavres – parce qu'après tout, quoi qu'il en dise, ce ne sont désormais plus que des cadavres. Ce ne sont que des mots détachés et dispersés par le vent, qui les sépare davantage jusqu'à ce qu'une brise plus forte ne les efface à jamais ; mais c'étaient probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme de véritables amis, une détermination à sauver l'humanité._

_Il ne coupe plus, ne tremble plus. Avec un soupir, il plie son mouchoir et le range dans sa poche, admire une dernière fois son visage, baisse les yeux puis se relève avant de s'éloigner en boitillant. La brise souffle sur la plaine, les chevaux s'impatientent et les hommes s'activent malgré leurs blessures ; il ne tremble pas, il ne pleure pas, ne faiblit pas. Il est petit, il est seul – seul, seul ; alors il serre le blason encore chaud dans sa main, silencieux, écoute la brise chasser les voix dans sa tête et se laisse à imaginer quelques brimades de ces compagnons, leurs rires, leurs sourires._

_Il est petit et blessé, inapte à se battre ; et il les entend se moquer gentiment de lui, il les imagine enchaîner des messes basses amusées avant d'enfin venir l'aider ; et il sent son regard à elle, un peu trop tendre, un peu trop affectueux peut-être – mais au fond, est-ce qu'il ne s'y était pas habitué, est-ce que ça n'avait pas finit par lui plaire, l'étonner, le rassurer ? La tête haute et le regard perçant, il ne s'en trouve que plus déterminé ; alors, comme une promesse silencieuse, il s'avance vers son cheval en serrant un peu plus fortement le blason entre ses doigts écorchés, défie le monde entier de son regard._

_Il n'abandonnera pas. Il n'oubliera pas._

* * *

Tout n'est que silence et poussière.

Sa tasse est vide depuis longtemps, la cuillère parfaitement alignée. La lueur dorée d'un coucher de soleil s'y reflète ; elle brille un peu dans ses yeux bleus, qui fixent sans cesse les chaises vides et froides alignées autour de la table. Ça faisait déjà exactement deux heures qu'il les rangeait à la perfection dans son esprit, en tirait un peu certaines, en poussait légèrement quelques autres pour que tout soit parfait ; alors un sourire venait parfois relever les commissures de ses lèvres, sans qu'il y soit tout à fait inconscient, sans que ça ne le gêne vraiment.

Juste comme ça, entre quelques grains de poussière traversés par la lumière dorée, il entendait des rires qui résonnaient gentiment dans son esprit, il voyait des sourires dont la chaleur était la même que le thé lorsqu'il le sentait passer aux alentours de sa poitrine ; seulement, le goût n'est pas le même. Un peu plus fade peut-être, nettement moins amer.

Les souvenirs de Rivaille avaient un goût de poussière et de soleil, tandis que dans son cœur dansaient des silhouettes pâles aux yeux dorés, des sourires qui venaient tout éclairer ; alors il reste encore un peu, souris parfois, replace la cuillère, chasse la poussière.

Et lorsqu'il part en boitant, les rires s'éloignent puis se taisent, la nuit tombe et les sourires s'éteignent. La porte se referme sur le silence et ce trop plein de poussière dans la salle, encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, à travers quelques gouttes de thé à la couleur ambrée et une cuillère argentée mal alignée, elle s'était remplie de souvenirs _– _et de sourires, d'inoubliables sourires.

* * *

... Et voilàà. Vous l'aurez compris, les passages sont de mon invention, mais j'ai essayé de rester cohérente. Avec les personnages aussi, même si j'ai l'impression d'être à la limite de l'OOC... Enfin, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère revenir très vite sur ce fandom avec d'autres OS sur ces deux-là, peut-être un peu moins tristes - sûrement du Mikasa parce que je suis complètement gaga de Mikasa - on verra. Merci à **Aeliheart974** pour m'avoir lue avant tout le monde, hihi C:

Je vous dit merci pour votre lecture et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
